Someone has to be the Hero
by jazz1999
Summary: Someone is going to have to take matters into their own hands.


**I was never meant to be the Hero**

Ten years.

Ten long years.

That's how long it's been since I lost my best friend. Ten years since I lost my only family.

Ten years since I became the hero that my brother was supposed to be.

"Tails, watch out!" Knuckles yelled.

I quickly turned my head and noticed an elite Swat-bot had locked firing mechanisms onto me. I quickly took to the air and avoid its first shot.

"Is that really the best you can do?" I said in my most mocking voice.

I was tired. Just like everyone else. It is the same darn thing every day.

We fight.

Robotnik runs.

Someone manages to die and we grow smaller.

"My dear fox, when are you going to just give up and let me win? You can't possibly have enough of a force left to fight me anymore."

Robotnik had a point. We were not the force we were even a year ago. We still had a few left from the early days, as Sally, Knuckles and Antoine were still alive. They had managed to bring Drago wolf over in the coming years as well. Most of the other fighters were much newer to the force and it showed on the battlefield.

"Shut-up Robotnik, I swear we will stop you. Maybe not today, or the next day even, but soon you will fall." I said as I reached for one of my newest creations. It was a handheld bomb of sorts that could fry electrical equipment leaving it useless. At least, that was what it was supposed to do.

"Tailz, I am thinking we are in the trouble here."

"Ant, I agree with you." I said as I primed the bomb. I never thought I'd see the day when Antoine was one of our strongest fighters, but ever since we lost our core fighters, he has fought like a coyote possessed. For him to say retreat is necessary meant we had some serious trouble heading our way.

I watched as some of our younger fighters came running towards us in a panic. Most of them were yelling things I couldn't understand, but, one of the older ones stopped to give me the news.

"Tails, there is a horde of androids coming this way! We thought they were Freedom Fighters from another part of Mobius, but when they got close, I noticed their eyes. They were glowing. Glowing red. I tried to call a retreat, but it was too late. We have been routed. I'm not sure how high the casualties were."

I sighed heavily. "Thank you Sergeant. I will take care of this." The bomb I had wished to use on Robotnik would have to wait. It was needed to save my people. They were more important. Sonic taught me the importance of the people. That no matter what the cost we had to protect them.

I ran past Sally and toward the horde. I couldn't let them take her. Not now. I was so close to stopping Robotnik once and for all. Once I got within a reasonable distance I let lose my prototype weapon.

It fizzled.

However, after a few moments it began to glow and a large electromagnetic current swept through the forest. Quite a bit larger than I had imagined actually. Each android dropped lifelessly to the ground. We were safe. At least for now.

"Damn you cunning fox, how do you keep foiling my plans!" Robotnik said as he took off for his base.

"If they hadn't been mistaken for real Mobians you'd be in my hands…." I said as I fell to my knees. We had failed to take him. Again.

Sally walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, at least you know your new device works."

"Yeah…."

"Plus we didn't lose anyone today. They are starting to do better."

"Yeah…but….its going to be the same thing tomorrow…you know that."

"Maybe not. We fried a lot of bots today. He may need some time."

"Perhaps you are right Sally. Let's go home."

I couldn't sleep that night as once again I kept seeing the day Sonic was taken from me over and over in my mind. It was just as vivid as the day it happened. All I kept picturing was me not able to fight for myself and Sonic walking right into harms way and taking the damage meant for me. I remember cradling him in my arms and asking why it had to be him. He was our savior, our hero. No he was my hero, my savior, my brother.

I picked up the last picture of Sonic and me and stared at it for a long time. It was from my 14th birthday party. He had gotten me more tools from Robotnik's hideout. I couldn't believe all the things I was able to create because of that. I was so happy. It was a shame that it ended just two weeks later.

I got out of my bed and shook off my depression. Here I am, 24 years old and can't function if I think about someone I lost ten years ago.

As I walked to my front door, I looked over toward Sonic's old room. I shuddered. I can't function when I think about him, because he was everything to me. I hadn't even been in his room since that day ten years ago. Sally and Bunnie had cleaned the room every now and then so the dust wouldn't collect.

I shook my head and opened the front door. It was growing cold. The snow was coming and that would lead to some horrible battles. We would be at such a disadvantage in the winter.

I couldn't let this continue anymore. I had to stop Robotnik once and for all. I would take my newest equipment and take them down myself. I ran back into my workshop and picked up my remaining EMP grenades and placed them in my pouch. I also picked up my blaster. I had been modifying it so I would be able to use it against Robotnik's horde. I decided to take it with me; even though stealth was going to be my greatest asset.

By the time I had collected my gear and my thoughts, the snow had began to fall. I tugged the collar up on my coat and ran for the forest.

I had to do this alone.

I reached Robotropolis within two hours. Night was falling along with the temperature. The robots would be slower tonight with this being one of the first nights we were to expect frost. Sure enough the first I saw was indeed moving slowly. I ran around it with ease and into the main part of the city.

I knew that my chances of being caught were great in this part of the town. Many Robians past this area on their way to the mines. I ran quickly from the remains of Main Street to the old school house. It was eerily quiet here as well, as if Robotnik had moved his forces somewhere else.

I didn't want to think where they were, or where they might be heading.

I kept up my pace and ran from the school to the old library. Shame it had been destroyed. I could have learned so much from the books there.

It was then I heard a noise. There was no mistaking someone or thing was following me. I took my sidearm from my shoulder holster and whirled around.

"W-w-ait…don't shoot me!" A young wolf said nervously.

I grabbed the kid and drug him to one of Uncle Chuck's old safe houses that was nearby. It was a shame Robotnik caught on to him, we had almost gotten right into the base without him even knowing.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" I asked in a kind, yet serious tone.

"You are the first person I've seen since I was brought here…I-I just thought you'd be able to help me so I followed you. I-I am sorry if you don't want me to follow you. Its just I have no where to go and no one to go to."

That was vaguely familiar to me.

"Kid, I know exactly where you are comin' from, but I am heading TOWARD Robotnik, not away. Are you sure you want to follow me? I may not survive this ordeal and I cannot afford to have someone with me that can't take care of themselves."

"Well…I've been here for four months trying to live off of whatever I could find in places like this." The boy sad sadly. "Is that good enough to go with you. I promise you I am capable of taking care of myself."

This was not what I planned. But I can't leave someone behind. Not like this.

"You can go with me; ONLY if you stay hidden behind me and do not make a sound. I suppose you have made some sort of weapon?"

The wolf pulled out a small, crudely built laser sword. I was slightly impressed.

"I will have to ask you how you made that someday. Let's go."

I took off with my newest problem and headed for the west side of town. I recall living there, but not much else about it. We ran past many derelict homes and dodged several android hordes. I was lucky the boy had grey fur. In the night environment he was almost impossible to see.

"Hey….fox…what is your name?" The boy said.

"Tails. Yours?"

"Benjamin, but call me Ben, I like it better."

"Ok Ben, let's not talk and just keep movin'"

After we past the old senate building, we finally arrived at the destination.

"I guess there is nothing I can say to make you stay here is there?"

"No."

"Didn't think so…"

I looked around to make sure there were no patrols and I quickly hacked the security door. Robotnik was a fool. He had not updated his security since the last time I broke in. This time it will cost him.

"Listen to me Ben. We are heading for one of his main computer rooms so we can disable the security force. Once we do that I want to release the prisoners so that things will be confusing. Then I want you to leave with…."

"No. I am staying with you."

"But…."

"I. Am. Staying." The boy was quite adamant. Perhaps he had a death wish.

I had no time to argue with the kid. As long as he didn't get me caught I was fine with it. I still had a lot of trouble understanding why it was so easy to sneak around. Something had to be going on. Last time I had come with a platoon of soldiers and we got mowed down in a matter of moments.

It was days like this that made me miss Uncle Chuck.

After hiding from several security bots, we snuck into the level two security room. There was one security-bot guarding the computer. I dispatched it quickly with a shot from my blaster. I had Ben guard the door and make sure nothing heard my short battle.

After hacking into the computer, I noticed that most of the bots were located near the western exit. This, to my horror, meant they were going out to take another settlement. It wouldn't be long before they found Knothole. I had to act quickly.

I began hacking the security pass code and managed to disengage all of the security bots in the building. I then unlocked the prison cells. He apparently didn't change the encryption codes. I still couldn't believe how stupid he really was. How had we been losing?

"Wow…you are amazing Tails, how did you do all of that?"

"My brother taught me some stuff, but I learned most of it on my own."

"Why didn't your brother come with you?"

"He has been dead for ten years Ben. Trust me, I what I wouldn't do to have him here right now."

"Oh…I'm really sorry."

"Don't be."

The wolf looked like he really felt sorry for me, but I didn't need anyone to feel sorry for me. I could already hear the confusing starting. I motioned for the boy to follow me and we ran toward the main command center. I felt my revenge would soon happen. I gave the wolf my pouch and told him to hang onto it.

When I arrived at the command center Robotnik was sitting in his throne, like he was waiting on me.

"Ahh hello Mr. Prower. When I saw my security had been shut down I assumed you were here. How may I help you?"

I jumped at Robotnik in almost a feral way. I scarred even myself. I knocked the fat man out of his throne.

"You bastard! You've killed almost everyone I know! How dare you talk smug to me!"

Robotnik pulled a small knife and stabbed me in the side. I screamed in pain. Although, I felt something else as well.

"W-what did you do to me?" I said. I was dizzy and felt like my insides were on fire.

"Poison my dear fox. Poison. This way I am done with you in a matter of minutes." Robotnik laughed as I slumped to the ground. I could barely talk. The poison was spreading fast.

I gargled in pain as Robotnik continued to laugh.

"Oh you want the antidote. Shame it is downstairs surrounded by many of my strongest creations.

I looked over at Ben who had stayed in the hall. I gurgled at him. It wasn't really what I wanted to say.

The boy must have heard everything. He looked at my pouch in his hands and took the bombs from them. He mouthed he'd be back. I prayed he would. I didn't have long.

Robotnik picked me up by the neck and tossed me into the wall. I spit up blood. It didn't look like normal blood. I was clearly messed up. I tried to take my blaster from its holster, but I couldn't unbutton the holster.

"You fool why did you come here by yourself? What did that accomplish? I am going to roll over your cities and then you're precious Knothole. Then this world will be mine. And there is nothing you can do about it."

"You…..killed…brother…" I gurgled furiously. I tried to get up but fell back down. Gods, if only I could get out my gun. My hands were shaking so bad.

Robotnik continued telling me how much of a fool I was until the compound shook violently. The boy had done it. He had destroyed the horde near Robotnik's lab. Perhaps it wasn't the end for me.

I couldn't see well, but I noticed Robotnik was working furiously on the computer and yelling commands. He was clearly pissed about something. This was my chance. I only had one. I pulled the poison covered knife from my side and slowly drug myself across the floor. Robotnik never noticed.

I stabbed him in the calf with the knife. Robotnik screamed in pain, but he didn't fall sick. He merely laughed.

"Never make a poison and not take the antidote my friend." Robotnik said as he kicked me in the side and caused me to slide across the floor. It was then I heard a whisper. I turned my head and saw a needle slide across the floor and hit beside my leg. I stuck the needle into my leg and injected the serum. It worked almost as fast as the poison did. However I laid unmoving hoping that Robotnik would think I was almost dead.

Robotnik assumed the attack was nothing more than a fluke and walked back to me, hoping I was dead. I did not move a muscle. However Ben didn't realize I was ok and freaked out.

"No! Tails!" Ben said as he pulled his laser sword and attacked Robotnik.

"Ben!" I gasped.

Robotnik was way to strong for the young boy. The wolf was well muscled, but he just was too young to fight hand to hand with the rotund dictator. He knocked Ben back and he crumpled quickly. I was in the middle of regaining my balance when I noticed Robotnik pull his sidearm and shoot at the poor boy.

Instincts took in.

I immediately jumped inbetween Ben and the bullet. It pierced my padded jacket and went clear through me. God it hurt. But, adrenaline was flowing and I pulled my gun and fired at both of his knee caps. My bullets, unlike the first time I attacked him ten years ago were able to break through his body armor.

The doctor screamed.

"How?"

"I learned from my mistakes. Every time you killed one of us or I failed at killing you I took notes and went to my workshop. I made ways to kill you and destroy your regime. Snivley died by my hand three years ago because of things I learned from fighting you."

"You? Killed him?"

"My weapons did. I believe Antoine killed him in revenge for killing his wife." I raised my gun to Robotnik's head. Now, I will kill you and end this."

My hand shook. I had never taken a life. I had never wanted to take a life. Sonic had always told me it was wrong to kill. I couldn't do it. I lowered my gun and sighed.

"I can't be like you. I will give you a chance to escape. I will cause this place to self destruct. If you can get out then so be it." I said as I entered some codes and caused the self-destruct countdown to begin.

Robotnik did not like this. He reached for a hidden gun and pulled it to shoot me in the back. However he didn't think that Ben would do what he did.

"Noooo!" Ben screamed as he pushed me out of the way and took the bullet meant for me in his left pectoral.

I went insane.

I immediately pulled my gun and shot Robotnik in the throat. I watched as he slumped over and bled to death. Not a good way to go.

"All…ways…so..me…one…else….tak..e…plac…e" Robotnik choked

"They always say that when they lose." I spat.

I picked up the young wolf. "Ben…are you ok?"

"Y-yeah. Is that you dad"

The boy was out of it.

"I want to go home dad. Take me home."

I realized how Sonic must have felt when I needed protected. When I needed a hero.

_T-minus five minutes till destruction. _

Time was short.

I turned and made sure Robotnik was still laying on the ground and hadn't managed to escape. He hadn't.

I picked up the boy and ran as fast as I could.

By the time I made it to entrance I had only seconds left. I had to keep running. The shockwave and falling debris could kill me just as quick. The boy was not faring well either. His breathing was becoming more and more shallow.

"Hang in there kid, just hang on ok?"

"…ok….dad.."

I could not figure out why he was calling me his dad. But at least he was still able to talk.

I made it back to Knothole in record time. Once I made it back I noticed a large group of Mobians waiting on me. Antoine, Knuckles and Sally were in the front. Eyes wide with worry.

"Tails? Who is that?" Sally said as she brought the doctor forward to check on Ben.

"He has lost a lot of blood, but I think he will be ok once I patch him up." Doc Brown said quietly.

I told one of the grunts to take him back to my house and let him rest there. Sally didn't waste any time interrogating me.

"What did you do? You realize Robotnik is going to hit us harder than before. What made you think you could go and save the captured freedom fighters. He will just carpet bomb the forest now. With winter coming, it won't be hard for him to find us in the clearing as it is."

"He is dead. That explosion was the egg base exploding. There is nothing left. I finished it."

Knuckles's jaw dropped. "How did you go by yourself and do what we couldn't for over fifteen years?"

I shrugged. "Pure luck. He was getting all of his forces ready to destroy a settlement. All I had to do was sneak in and disable security. From there it was easy. However, I would have died had that kid not tagged along. Robotnik poisoned me and the kid went and found a way to save me."

"It looks like he did more than that. What happened to him? You have his blood all over you."

"He took a bullet for me. As I did for him."

Which reminded me that I too, was wounded. I opened my coat and saw the damage for the first time. It didn't look very good. I fell to the ground and remember little else.

"Tails! Oh God! Doc Brown Tails is hurt too!"

I awoke to find myself in Sonic's bedroom. Once my eyes adjusted I noticed that I had a room full of people. Knuckles, Sally, Antoine and the young wolf were sitting around my bed.

"Tails. I sent out a recon patrol. You really did do it. He is gone. All of the bots are down. His egg base is nothing but rubble. We are excavating it now."

"How long was I out?"

"A week kiddo. You had lost a lot of blood." Knuckles said.

I sighed. "I didn't want to kill him you know. Sonic had taught me a long time ago that killing was wrong."

"Why did you then?" Sally questioned.

"After Ben there took the bullet for me I went nuts. I'm not really sure why. But I executed him in cold blood after that. I really don't regret it now, but if I am the great successor to Sonic, you'd think I could kill the person that killed so many of us."

"You are too good a person Tails. This war was not kind to you. Although I think Sonic would be proud. I did notice something in here that Sonic had left for you. It is unopened. How come you never opened it?" Sally said.

"Sally I never came in this room. Even now I want to get out of here. I don't even know why I was put here."

Ben coughed. "That is because Doc put me in your room."

I hadn't even thought of Ben and his wounds. I scanned him and noticed all he had was a large bandage of his pectorals. The dressing was white, which relived me.

"I'm glad you are ok." I said.

"Tails. We are celebrating your victory tonight. Once you get cleaned up meet us outside. We want to celebrate with you. Will you join us?"

I nodded my head.

"Great. However, I want you to read that letter. It isn't a request, it is an order." Sally said.

"Yes Princess" I quipped.

As my friends slowly exited the room, I noticed Ben was still standing there. I could tell he really had something to say. But couldn't find the words.

"Ben? You alright? You have something to say to me?" I asked.

"N-no. I-I am just glad you are ok. I can't believe you brought me back when you were wounded so badly."

I remembered to trip back. Ben kept calling me his dad.

"I couldn't just leave you kid."

"I know. I thank you for that."

"You are welcome." I saw the boy's mood change to sorrow and he turned to leave. I knew I was going to have to do something.

"Kid, come here. I am going to need someone here while I read this."

Ben's ears rose up again and he literally bounded to the bed and sat beside me.

I opened the letter nervously. It read:

Dear Tails,

If you are reading this, then I am gone kiddo. I am sorry it

happened, but I am a hero and those things can and will

occur. Do not grieve over me as I knew one day it would

happen. I'm sure it was protecting you, as when it comes

to you I get all crazy and can't think of anything else but

protecting you.

I just want to leave you with some thoughts. I want you

to chose to become the hero in my place. You are the

only one that can stop Robotnik. You have more brains

and courage than any of us. I know you can free us

from the tyranny we all are fighting so hard to stop. I

Just want to tell you to never sink to his level. Do

not become him.

Finally, I never really told you all that much, but

you were my everything. I am sorry I had to leave,

but we will see each other again. I promise. Also,

I'd better not find out you secluded yourself after

this. I expect you to start a family of your own.

Don't let my death be sad. Let it be a happy affair.

I died what I loved doing. Protecting my loved ones.

Sonic.

I held the note for a long time after reading it. Tears flowed freely really for the first time in ten years. I could finally let go. I should have read this years ago. Sonic was right. I shouldn't have hid myself away. I looked at Ben. I really didn't know much about him, yet I protected him.

"Ben, do you have anywhere to go home to now that Robotnik is gone."

"No…everyone was killed. I…I am alone..that…that is..is..why…I.."

"You are hoping I'll take you in aren't you?"

The boy looked at me for a long time without saying anything.

"Ben, how old are you? I have trouble telling wolf age, considering you have more muscle than I do."

"I'm…seven." The boy choked out.

Seven. Just a few years older than I was when Sonic took me in.

"Well, I can't leave you on your own. Plus, this house is too big for just one person. Alright. You can stay with me."

The boy hugged me as hard as he could. His already hardened body was crushing mine.

"Kid…if…you..kill…me…."

"Oops…sorry…um…Tails…"

"Yeah kid."

"Will…you…um…be…my..new…dad?"

This took me aback. I didn't know what to say. He had already called me his dad once before. I wasn't sure if I was ready to be a dad, but if Sonic taught me anything it was he wasn't ready to be one either, but he still did it. Plus ever since he protected me from the bullet I've felt something towards him. Something I couldn't explain.

"Yeah kid. The age difference is almost enough. I can handle it."

Ben went nuts. What in the world have I gotten myself into? After Ben stopped fist pumping he hugged me again. If he keeps doing that he won't have a dad.

"Ben…you are a muscle-bound wolf. I am a fox. You are going to squeeze my guts out."

"Sorry dad….but…I just…love..you."

No one had said that to me in a long time.

I hugged him and ruffled his hair. "Kiddo. For some reason I love you too."

"Now let's go. We have a party to crash."

Ben and me left the house and celebrated into the night. I'm sure I've made the right decision and I'm sure that Sonic would agree. After all a hero has to do what a hero has to do….right?

**The End**


End file.
